La Familia Uzumaki
by diegocristo705
Summary: Naruto como Hokage tiene varias obligaciones. Entre TODAS sus obligaciones, esta la de ser Padre. De 3 rubios lindos y traviesos: Sakura, Kai y Minato. Sus 3 hijos, se gradúan como Genins oficiales de la academia de Konoha. Pero su primogénita, Sakura realiza un Henke que traerá muy locas y divertidas aventuras a esta rubia familia.
1. Sakura Neko Neechan

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los OC: Sakura II, Kai y Minato II.**

**Posdata: Este Fic. Está inspirado en uno que jamás subimos y que de seguro jamás subiremos.**

Sakura Neko Neechan

Naruto e Ino se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage. Mientras que Naruto revisaba algunos papeles, Ino seguía ahogando a su marido con más y más papeles.

— ¡Dame un respiro Ino-Chan! —dijo el rubio enojado. No había terminado de llenar sus informes y su esposa seguía poniéndole más y más papeles enfrente.

—Ambos sabemos que no puedes descansar. Tiene usted que llenar todos estos informes. Hokage-Sama—dijo la rubia divertida, al ver a su marido a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Naruto miro el reloj de la pared.

— ¡Kage Bushin!—grito el rubio. De repente, había 14 clones de Naruto, llenando informes.

— ¿Para qué rayos eres Hokage si ni siquiera harás tu trabajo como líder? —Pregunto la rubia molesta, mirando a su marido mientras que este salía por la puerta.

—Hoy se gradúan los niños como Genin ¿No lo habrás olvidad verdad? —Pregunto Naruto mirando a su esposa. La rubia se tapó la boca con una mano.

Ambos padres salieron corriendo hacia la academia. Llegaron justo a tiempo.

En el auditorio, se encontraban los ex novatos, sentados en sillas. Esperando a que aparecieran sus hijos.

Iruka, como director de la Academia era quien presentaba y examinaba a los jóvenes aspirantes a Genin.

—Ahora, Uzumaki Sakura—dijo Iruka. Todos aplaudieron a la hija del Hokage. La niña rubia apareció vestida con una camiseta blanca y una falda también blanca. — ¡Sustitución!—grito Iruka mientras arrojaba una gran cantidad de Shurikens que se clavaron por todo el cuerpo de la niña, matándola en el acto. Todos quedaron con un grito ahogado. Ino comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo, rodeada por un charco de sangre y con la vista perdida hacia sus padres. Naruto tenía una clara mueca de enfado, Iruka acababa de asesinar a su hija mayor, de escasos 9 años.

— ¡AMBUS! —Grito Naruto. Miles de Ambus aparecieron en el lugar. Algunos de ellos eran muy apegados a la pequeña Uzumaki y al verla muerta, se prepararon para matar a Iruka. Repentinamente el cadáver de la niña desapareció y en su lugar quedo un tronco.

Todos escucharon una voz.

—Un buen ninja espera a que su enemigo baje la guardia—era Sakura, no tenía ningún rasguño, estaba a pocos pasos del tronco. A todos les volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Clon de Sombras—dijo Iruka. 11 clones aparecieron y desaparecieron. Todos aplaudieron la destreza de la niña. —Finalmente…Transformación.

Naruto empezó a sudar frio, estaba nervioso. Él sabía que en cierta ocasión. Sus hijos lo habían visto transformado en Naruko. Y Sakura podía fácilmente dejar volar su imaginación.

Una gran cantidad de humo rodeo a Sakura, cuando el humo se despejo, ante todos había una gata de pelaje rubio.

—Muy bien hecho, Sakura—dijo Iruka. El humo rodeo a Sakura mientras que ella volvía a su forma original. Todos se quedaron con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia —He… Sakura… Ya puedes desactivar la transformación.

—Ya lo hice, Iruka-Sensei—dijo la niña. Naruto se acercó a su hija.

—Sakura… ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Naruto.

—Muy feliz, Papá—dijo Sakura— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto la niña. El rubio la ayudo a bajar del escenario y luego comenzó a hacer sellos

—Kagami Jutsu (Jutsu Espejo) —Naruto le mostro un espejo a su hija: Sakura tenía orejas de gato y una linda cola.

—Papá…—dijo la niña mientras parecía quedarse sin voz, realizo una pregunta casi en un susurro— _¿Qué me paso?_

Luego siguieron los hermanos de Sakura: Kai y Minato. Los 2 rubios realizaron sus Jutsus a la perfección. Cuando terminaron los 3 hermanos Uzumaki. Naruto e Ino se fueron con sus hijos.

—Papá—dijo Minato, llamando la atención de su padre, para luego realizar la pregunta que ya sus padres se esperaban— ¿Qué le paso a Neechan?

—Su hermana uso una gran cantidad de Chacra para realizar una transformación de gata—dijo Naruto, para luego seguir hablando— Ya saben que a su hermana no le va muy bien con las transformaciones.


	2. El Poder del Rey

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los OC: Sakura II, Minato II, Kai y los 5 Anbus que cuidan de Sakura.**

**Neko (Gato), Okami (Lobo), Karasu (Cuervo), Tora (Tigre) y Bado (Pájaro) **

**Posdata: Este fic está inspirado en uno que jamás subimos y que de seguro jamás subiremos.**

Sakura, Minato y Kai llegaron a la mansión de Hokage. Los trabajadores dejaban sus obligaciones para voltear a mirar a la hija mayor del Hokage, ahora con orejas y cola de gato.

—Sakura-Sama—dijo una voz detrás de la familia Uzumaki. 5 Anbus caminaban hacia la familia. Los 5 eran muy apegados a la rubia y además eran sus guardaespaldas, uno con una máscara de gato hablo—Nos pegó un gran susto a todos hoy, durante el examen a Genin.

—Relájate, Neko-Kun—dijo Sakura, dándole palmadas en el hombro al Ambu.

En eso, unos hilos ninjas apresaron a Sakura. Neko cortó los hilos y sus otros 4 compañeros rodearon a Sakura.

—Karasu—dijo Neko a su compañero— ¿De dónde vino el ataque?

—Del bosque—dijo Karasu.

—Tora, Bado—dijo Sakura—Atrápenlo y tortúrenlo.

—A la orden, Sakura-sama—dijeron Tora y Bado mientras salían a perseguir al atacante de su señora.

—No, no, no—dijo el atacante de Sakura. Un Ambu de Raíz, a quien Danzo le había ordenado matar a Sakura. El Ambu comenzó a correr, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, para ver si aún lo estaban persiguiendo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, lo último que vio fue un bate que le pego en la cara y lo desmayo.

El Ambu de Raíz, despertó en un sótano. Ante él, estaban los 5 Guardaespaldas de la rubia.

— ¿Danzo te ordeno secuestrar a Sakura-Sama? —Pregunto Tora.

—No tengo porque responderle a un Ambu que se convirtió en una marioneta de una mocosa—dijo el Ambu.

—Como quieras—dijo Tora— ¡Sakura-Sama! —De entre las sombras, salió la chica Gato. Ella traía en sus manos un rayador de vegetales, que le entrego a Tora. El Ambu le abrió la camisa a su contraparte de Raíz y comenzó a usar el instrumento de cocina sobre la piel del títere de Danzo. Pocas horas después, casi todo el torso del Ambu de Raíz, estaba sin piel.

—_Si_—dijo el Ambu de Raíz casi en un susurro—_Quería chantajear a Naruto_. _Para que él le diera el poder de Konoha, a cambio de la niña_.

Sakura se puso ante el Ambu, el Ambu le miro a los ojos, el ojo derecho de Sakura, cambio de Azul a Dorado.

—Busca a Danzo y mátalo—ordeno Sakura. El Ambu de Raíz asintió y salió corriendo para completar su misión.

Su ojo derecho volvió a ser Azul y volteo a mirar a Tora.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Sakura-Sama? —Pregunto Tora.

—Es un As bajo mi manga, puedo hacer que una persona haga lo que yo le ordene—dijo Sakura.

—No es un Kekkei Genkai ¿Verdad? —pregunto Tora, mientras ambos salían de ese lugar.

—No, no lo es. Este es un obsequio de Neko-Kun—dijo Sakura, se dio la vuelta mientras abría la puerta para que ambos salieran de ese lugar— pero no le cuentes a nadie, los únicos que saben sobre esto son Neko-Kun, tu y yo.

El Ambu llego donde se encontraba Danzo.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu misión? —pregunto Danzo, sin mirar al Ambu.

—Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo—dijo el Ambu, mientras sacaba su Katana y se preparaba para atacar a Danzo. — ¡Matarte a ti! —El Ambu se fue sobre Danzo, pero Danzo fue más veloz y decapito a su propio Ambu.

¿Por qué lo había traicionado? ¿Quién le dio esa orden? ¿Podría haber sido Naruto?

— ¿Funciono? —pregunto Neko. Sakura abrazo al Ambu, Neko no sabía qué hacer, pero pocos segundos después, correspondió al abrazo de Sakura.

—Gracias por todo, Neko-Kun—dijo felina, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Los 4 Ambus escoltaron a la familia Uzumaki hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura se puso su Pijama y después se acostó en su cama, los 5 Ambus vigilaban a su señora —Buenas noches chicos.

—Buenas noches Sakura-Sama—dijeron los 5, mientras se iban a Dormir.

Danzo se encontraba en su casa.

—_No me importa cómo, tengo que secuestrar a esa niña. El punto débil de Naruto, son sus hijos. Pero especialmente esa pequeña Mocosa_—pensó Danzo.


	3. El Encuentro con Jiraiya

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los OC: Sakura II, Minato II, Kai y los 5 Anbus que cuidan de Sakura.**

**Neko (Gato), Okami (Lobo), Karasu (Cuervo), Tora (Tigre) y Bado (Pájaro) **

**El encuentro con Jiraiya-Sensei**

Después de lo ocurrido con el Ambu de Raíz. Los 5 Ambus no se separaron de Sakura.

— ¡Chicos!—estallo Sakura. Estaba cansada de que sus guardaespaldas la estuvieran siguiendo tan de cerca. —Iré a darme un baño en las aguas termales, luego iremos a ver una película y finalmente a entrenar. Así que cálmense.

—Lo lamentamos muchos Sakura-Sama—dijo Bado—Pero si es verdad que Danzo la está siguiendo, entonces no podremos despegarnos mucho de usted.

Minato caminaba por las calles de Konoha, después de comprarse su nueva chaqueta de su videojuego favorito, llamado "La venganza del Arcángel"

Minato vestía con: Una camiseta azul oscuro, su chaqueta negra, que en el hombro tenia tenía las letras "VA" y un pantalón azul.

En eso, un par de Kunais caen frente a Minato. Lo cual le obliga a detenerse, Minato crea 3 clones de sombras y los 3 sacan cada uno 2 Kunais.

Un Kunai se clava en el pecho de Minato, pero este se transforma en una nube de humo. Los otros 2 desaparecen.

Los atacantes eran un par de Ambus de Raíz. Que rápidamente fueron dados de baja por el nieto del 4° Hokage. Gracias al legendario Jutsu de su abuelo: Hiraishin no Jutsu.

—Ambus de Raíz… Ese tal Danzo deseaba secuestrarme, del mismo modo en que intento secuestrar a Sakura-Neechan, solo para chantajear a mi padre—teorizo en pocos segundos el niño—Lo mejor será encontrar a Otosan, antes de que estos idiotas intenten algo mas—Pensó Minato en voz alta mientras corría hacia la Mansión de Hokage.

Kai se encontraba pagando 3 platos de Ramen con costillas de cerdo incluidas.

Vestía con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta verde y un pantalón gris.

—Muchas gracias Teuchi-San—dijo el niño mientras se despedía. Kai se dirigió a su hogar, pero repentinamente, un golpe en la cabeza le hiso perder el conocimiento, antes de perder el conocimiento completamente, hecho a correr. Sintió como su chaqueta caía al suelo.

Pero termino desmayándose.

—Avisa a Danzo-Sama. Tenemos a Kai Uzumaki—dijo alguien.

Sakura, sus Ambus y Minato caminaban hacia su casa. Sakura tenía puestos sus audífonos y cantaba mientras iban para la casa.

— (…) Llegaste a vendernos para protegerte a ti misma. Eres más débil que ninguna…—Sakura dejo de cantar, se quitó sus audífonos, mientras la canción seguía sonando. Vio a la lejanía la chaqueta de verde de Kai. Su rostro alegre se transformó en una mueca de tristeza y corrió para ver la chaqueta, efectivamente era de su hermano y a los pies de la chaqueta, también había un trozo de una túnica de Raíz—_No… no… no, por favor._

—Es la chaqueta de Kai-Sama—dijo Okami, al ver la chaqueta.

—Y un trozo de una túnica de algún miembro Raíz —dijo Tora. Sakura miro a sus 5 guardaespaldas y sentencio.

—Aquel que me traiga a Kai sano y salvo; y a Danzo golpeado, será condecorado como Kurai Ambu (Ambu Alto) —dijo Sakura.

—A la orden—respondieron no solo los 5 guardaespaldas de Sakura, sino también miles de Ambus en las sombras que custodiaban la Aldea.

—Lo tenemos, Danzo-Sama—dijo uno de sus Ambus, mientras mostraba al niño.

—Buen trabajo, Chicos—dijo Danzo—Ahora podre…—Danzo no pudo terminar su frase, pues uno de los Ambus que había secuestrado a Kai, lo soltó y mato a su compañero— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Lo que yo le ordeno Danzo—dijo Sakura quien estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas entrado en este lugar? ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que "Lo que yo le ordeno"? —Pregunto Danzo.

— ¿Cómo lo hago? —pregunto Sakura de forma retórica, miles de Ambus de Raíz rodearon a la chica y sus Anbus. —Chicos, saquen a mis hermanos de aquí, yo me hago cargo de estos estúpidos—Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron dorados, los Ambus de Raíz y el propio Danzo fueron hacia Sakura con Jutsus y Kunais, Sakura comenzó a esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad, cuando ya se cansó de jugar con ellos, dijo una única palabra— ¡Suicidio!

— ¡Sí, Sakura-Sama! —gritaron los Ambus de Raíz, mientras cumplían el deseo de la joven gata. Danzo, por tener el Sharingan, no se vio afectado.

Los Ambus cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Mátenla! —grito Danzo, aparecieron muchos más Ambus de Raíz.

— ¡Reveréncienme! —ordeno Sakura. Los Ambus de Raíz se postraron ante la niña gato. Sakura se sentó en el trono de Danzo, chasqueo sus dedos y los Ambus de raíz le acercaron a Danzo, Sakura le dijo—Todos tus Anbus están bajo mi poder, solo tengo que darles una orden y podrían matarte a ti o podrían destruir toda la aldea. Así que cierra tu boca, y sígueme la corriente. — ¡Suicidio! —grito Sakura. Todos los Ambus de Raíz se suicidaron. Solo estaban de pie los 5 guardaespaldas de Sakura. La chica se puso de pie y junto a sus Ambus salió de dicho lugar.

—Karasu—dijo Okami—Cierra la puerta, que Danzo no pueda salir de aquí.

—Ser el favorito se te está subiendo a la cabeza—dijo Karasu mientras cerraba la pesada puerta de hierro y ponía un sello que impidiera ser abierta desde dentro.

Kai iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, rumbo a su hogar, no dejaba de sobarse las muñecas, puesto que aún le ardían, por el encuentro con los Ambus de Raíz. El joven iba pasando por el baño termal femenino. Vio a un hombre de cabello largo y banco, que vestía de rojo.

— ¡Oiga usted! —Grito Kai— ¡¿Qué cree que hace Pervertido?! —Las chicas gritaron y salieron.

— ¡¿Oye mocoso como te atreves a…?!—el Sanín se quedó en silencio mirando al niño. Era igual a Naruto, solo que su chaqueta era beige, tenía una camiseta blanca debajo de esta y un pantalón negro. —Eres uno de los hijos de Naruto ¿Verdad?

—Soy Uzumaki Kai ¿Conoce a mi padre? —pregunto Kai.

— ¿Conocerlo? —Pregunto el Sanín como si fuera una burla—Yo fui su maestro, mi nombre es Jiraiya. ¿Te gustaría que yo te entrenara Kai?

**Kai no planeaba desperdiciar una oportunidad tan grande, como era la de entrenar con el gran Sanín Jiraiya.**


	4. La visita de Saya y el Secreto de Sakura

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Solo los OC: Sakura II, Minato II, Kai y Saya. Y los 5 Ambus que cuidan de Sakura.**

**Neko (Gato), Okami (Lobo), Karasu (Cuervo), Tora (Tigre) y Bado (Pájaro)**

"**La visita de Saya-Neechan y El Secreto de Sakura"**

— ¿¡En serio vendrá!? —pregunto Minato alegre con un grito. Sus padres asintieron con una sonrisa.

—Jajaja—comenzó a reír Kai— ¡Me alegro! ¡Hace muchos años que no la vemos!

—Es verdad—dijo Sakura, mientras se rascaba la nuca y tragaba saliva—Solo espero que no esté molesta por lo de su vestido azul.

— **¿Su vestido azul?—**preguntaron sus padres y hermanos. Sakura comenzó a hablar.

Recuerdo (Narra Sakura)

—_**Hace varios años, estaba pintando un cuadro, el vestido azul de Neechan estaba en mi habitación. No recuerdo porque estaba allí. En eso, di una pincelada y manche el vestido de blanco. Baje y lo puse en la lavadora, pero solo conseguí que la mancha se siguiera esparciendo, lo volví a lavar y luego de media hora lo puse en la secadora. El vestido termino diminuto. **_

Fin del Recuerdo

— ¿y entonces que paso? —pregunto su madre.

—El vestido término diminuto—repitió Sakura agachando la cabeza, mientras que a todos les aparecía una gota detrás de la nuca.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Que vestía un precioso Kimono azul, saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles, escoltada por varios Ambus, dirigiéndose hacia Konoha.

_**(N/A: Esto es lo malo de estar escribiendo 2 fic al tiempo. Por un instante, pensé que me había equivocado y que ella no debería de ir hacia Konoha) **_

—Saya-Sama—grito un Anbu—Por favor, no vaya tan rápido.

— ¿Es acaso que no pueden alcanzarme? —pregunto Saya.

—No es eso, lo que ocurre, es que debemos de tener cuidado, estamos cerca de la base de Raíz—dijo otro Ambu.

—Ya veo—dijo Saya, mientras concentraba chacra en sus ojos, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Formo un Futton Rasen Shuriken en su mano y lo lanzo hacia una de las entradas de Raíz, que se encontraban en el bosque—Vamos, antes de que mi Oto-san se ponga como loco.

—Si—respondieron todos los Ambus, mientras corrían por las ramas de los árboles.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Naruto, Ino y los 3 hermanos de Saya (Sakura II, Minato II y Kai) se encontraban esperando a que llegara la rubia.

Sakura y Kai le pedían a su padre que enviara mas Anbus, que algo malo le podría haber pasado a su hermana.

—Papá—dijeron por 4° vez los 2 rubios al Unísono —Envía mas Ambus, ellos podrían haber entrado por la entrada Este de la Aldea, por esa zona queda la base de Raíz, más de una razón para que Saya-Neechan, hubiera sido capturada.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Enviare más Ambus para que busquen a su hermana…—Naruto no pudo seguir hablado, pues una bola de humo se hiso presente en la oficina, cuando esta se disipó, de ella, salieron Saya y los Ambus que la estaban escoltando.

Saya cruzo su mirada con Sakura, no dijo nada, tampoco se movió, solo analizaba a su hermana, hasta que…

Saya dio un grito de ternura, Sakura entendió lo que pretendía su hermana gemela, por lo cual Sakura comenzó a escapar de un abrazo de ternura que deseaba darle Saya. Ambas rubias estuvieron corriendo por toda la oficina.

— ¡Papá, ayúdame! —pidió Sakura. Saya salto y atrapo a Sakura en un abrazo, por lo que ambas rubias cayeron al suelo.

—Tengo una Neko-Neechan—dijo Saya abrazando efusivamente a su hermana gemela. Saya estaba encima de ella y la miraba de arriba abajo con una cara de asombro y alegría, se paró y ayudo a Sakura a que se pusiera de pie— ¿Cómo paso esto? —pregunto asombrada mientras miraba a Sakura desde todos los ángulos.

—Un error con un Jutsu de Transformación, el día en que nos graduamos en la academia como Genin—dijo Sakura.

— ¿Nunca se te dieron muy bien ese tipo de Jutsus verdad Sakura? —pregunto Saya.

—Así es—dijo Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saya se quedó a dormir con Sakura, puesto que su habitación aún no estaba lista.

— ¿Estas dormida Sakura-Nee? —pregunto Saya

—No—respondió Sakura mirando a Saya—Estoy muy preocupada como para dormir. Saya-Nee ¿Cómo se supone que les diga?

—O vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Tienes que decirles ahora Sakura—dijo Saya abrazando a su hermana gemela.

En eso el celular de Sakura sonó. Ambas se levantaron y miraron quien llamaba a esa hora. Ambas rubias se miraron por un instante y volvieron a mirar el celular. Sakura contesto

—Hola, soy yo—dijo Sakura.

—_Hola mi gatita ¿Cómo te encuentras?_—pregunto la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Por un lado bien, por otro lado mal—dijo Sakura

— _¿Cómo está eso?_ —pregunto la persona al otro lado.

—Es solo que… hoy llego mi hermana Saya. Y no sé si decirles mañana a mis padres sobre nuestra relación—dijo Sakura, mientras se sentaba en su cama y abrazaba sus rodillas con un brazo.

—_Si no te sientes segura ahora… entonces les diremos a tus padres más adelante, gatita, por eso no te preocupes_—dijo la persona. Sakura conecto el manos libres, puso el celular en el centro de la cama y abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos.

—Si no se les digo mañana terminare por explotar—dijo Sakura.

—Yo te apoyare, Sakura-Neechan—dijo Saya mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermana gemela.

— _¿Lo ves?_ —Pregunto la persona al otro lado—_tu hermana nos apoya. Ustedes 2 son muy unidas. No hay nada que juntas no puedan hacer._

—Muy bien, te espero mañana aquí en mi casa… Kaoru-Chan—dijo Sakura mientras colgaba. Ambas hermanas se acostaron a dormir.

Sakura intranquila y Saya tranquila y feliz.

El silencio hiso a que Sakura estallara.

— ¿¡Como carajos puedes dormir tan tranquila!? —pregunto Sakura molesta a su hermana.

—Yo seré tu abogada frente a Mamá y Papá—dijo Saya—Ya duérmete, todo saldrá bien mañana, te lo prometo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura, Kai y Minato salieron de la academia aproximadamente a las 2:00 PM. Junto a ellos, iba Kaoru, la novia de Sakura.

Kaoru tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, vestía con una camisa blanca y una falda negra.

Ese día Sakura les contaría a sus padres sobre su desviación sexual.

— ¿Dónde rayos esta Saya-Neechan? —pregunto Sakura intranquila, su cola se movía mucho.

—Sakura-chan—le llamo Kaoru.

—Dime—dijo Sakura aun ansiosa y preocupada porque Saya seguía sin aparecer.

—Deja de mover tu cola ¿Quieres? Me dan escalofríos—dijo Kaoru.

—Perdona es que estoy intranquila, Neechan dijo que sería mi Abogada del diablo—dijo Sakura. En eso apareció Saya.

—Vamos, primero almorzaremos y luego les contaremos ¿les parece? —pregunto Saya. Los demás asintieron. Sakura se hecho la bendición y entraron a la casa, las preocupaciones de Saya, Sakura y Kaoru desaparecieron cuando vieron el Ramen y las Costillas de Cerdo con salsa BBQ

**(Ya me dio hambre)**

Luego del almuerzo, todos seguían en el comedor. Saya le puso una mano en el hombro a Sakura. Sakura le dio la mano a Kaoru y esta última tomo aire y valor.

—Otosan, Okasan—comenzó a decir Sakura, parecía que se quedaría sin voz en cualquier momento, puesto que lo dijo casi en un susurro—_Soy lesbiana._

**A lo mejor piensan que somos un par de desgraciados por cortarle allí ¿Verdad? **

**No se desesperen, pasado mañana (15/11/13) les damos la conclusión de esto.**


End file.
